Fascination
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: [UA] Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu pur et profond, qui reflétait la beauté de l'Univers. Mille étoiles dans ce regard fascinant, et pourtant, il était un être des ombres. Aucun ne savait qu'une rencontre entre leurs yeux pouvait les sauver tous d'un futur noir et dangereux. Pour eux, ce n'était...qu'une simple fascination.


**Hello! Je n'avais pas prévu de faire d'OS aussi tôt sur eux, mais bon, vous commencez à me connaitre. Hier, j'ai eu un mot en tête (fascination) puis leurs yeux en tête, et voilà où ça m'a mené...voici donc un OS entre Frigga et Malekith! (rien de choquant, rassurez-vous!)**

**Thor et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!  
**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Au moment même où leurs yeux se croisèrent, le temps lui-même parut se figer. Le son des canons asgardiens s'était éteint. Celui des vaisseaux de l'ennemi l'avait suivi. Ni même les ris de guerre, les ordres lointains et le vent ne parvinrent aux oreilles des deux guerriers. Ne restait qu'eux et le battement irrégulier de leur cœur. Chacun craignait secrètement la mort. L'un avait une dague asgardienne posée contre son cou protégé, l'empêchant de tenter le moindre repli stratégique. L'autre, à peine écartée de son ennemi à l'apparence bien étrange et nouvelle, tenait en ses mains l'arme censée la protéger. Tous deux étaient des souverains de peuples différents, mais à l'objectif commun : se protéger, et protéger leur raison de vivre.

Frigga, reine d'Asgard, n'arriva cependant pas à trancher la gorge dissimulée de l'ennemi qui disait se nommer Malekith. Elle avait brièvement entendu parler de ce roi méconnu dans ses jeunes années de règne aux côtés du Père de Toute Chose. Malekith était censé être l'ennemi le plus haï et cruel des Neufs Mondes, celui qui avait sacrifié son peuple pour sa propre survie, mais Frigga ne voyait devant elle qu'un simple guerrier sans défense, qui attendait avec une sorte d'appréhension que son sort vienne. Le code d'honneur des guerriers de son peuple natal empêcha la souveraine de mettre un terme à l'existence de la vie qui la menaçait.

Un guerrier sans défense ne méritait pas de rejoindre le Valhalla sans dignité : il devait être armé et atteindre la cité des guerriers en paix.

Durant quelques secondes, le regard de chacun traina sur le corps de l'autre, avant que leurs iris ne s'accrochent brusquement. Frigga en resta figée, à un doigt de tuer son ennemi.

Quels beaux yeux il avait, cet elfe rempli de mystères. Des yeux plus bleus que les siens, aux mille reflets. La reine crut apercevoir l'univers entier se reflétant dans les iris purs du guerrier sans arme. Elle dissimula sa soudaine et inattendue fascination pour Malekith, lequel se trouvait dans le même état malgré l'avertissement qu'il se faisait à lui-même.

Des yeux comme ceux de la femme qui osait l'humilier, il en avait vu plein. Des yeux remplis de détermination, de douceur, de curiosité et de fascination mêlées, en revanche, il n'en avait jamais vu dans toute sa longue et profonde existence. Cette femme qui le mettait dans une position délicate le fascinait légèrement. Quel courage elle avait, de lever une arme d'homme contre lui, le roi des Elfes Noirs. Une femme n'avait pas sa place sur le champ de bataille, ni avec une arme autre que sa beauté dans ses mains. Pourtant, celle-ci portait à la fois des armes d'hommes, une armure allant avec ses délicates formes de femme, et la beauté comme autre atout.

Malekith et Frigga ne se quittèrent plus des yeux, s'admirant mutuellement. Même l'œil d'Odin n'était pas aussi fascinant que ceux de l'elfe étroitement collé à elle. Ses mains refusèrent de se lever contre l'ennemi, Frigga dut rester figée comme une statue, sous le regard interrogateur du roi sans peuple.

Allait-il mourir des mains de cette créature aux mille et un charmes, ou allait-il pouvoir s'échapper ? Vivre ou mourir ? Poser ses lèvres sur celles de la femme pendant quelques secondes, ou la laisser le tuer ? Malekith écarquilla les yeux : quelle était cette odieuse pensée qui le prenait ? Embrasser une…une…un être de Lumière, alors qu'il était le Seigneur des êtres de l'Ombre ?! Et pourtant, malgré ses reproches envers lui-même, l'elfe ne put s'empêcher d'alterner son regard, miroir de l'univers qu'il haïssait profondément, entre les magnifiques saphirs de la reine guerrière, et ses lèvres tentantes. Séduisantes, qui l'appelaient.

L'instant d'après, sans qu'aucun n'ait pu se protéger contre l'autre, les deux souverains s'embrassaient furieusement après que, d'un mouvement brusque, Malekith ait enlevé l'arme le menaçant des mains douces et agiles de son ennemie. Frigga ne parut pas de cet avis aux premiers abords, sa première stratégie avait donc été de dévier l'attention de l'elfe. Tous deux en étaient donc à s'embrasser avec envie. Une violence qui se voulait douce, et presque sensuelle malgré la situation. En un rien de temps, les mains du roi avaient agrippé les hanches fines de la guerrière, la poussant contre son torse caché par une armure étoilée.

Ce baiser qu'aucun d'eux n'avait prévu fit monter l'intensité de la chaleur. Jamais une seule fois avec Odin, Frigga n'avait connu cela. Ni même Malekith, entre deux pensées qui se voulaient cohérentes, n'avait connu un tel sentiment.

Ca le consumait, cette chose qu'il ne pouvait nommer. Brutalement, ce fut lui qui renversa la situation. Sans que le baiser ne puisse être brisé, il plaqua à son tour l'ennemie contre une surface dont il ne se préoccupa pas de l'origine. Il y avait bien plus important qu'un maudit mur, par l'Ether et ses mille Ombres ! Les délicieuses lèvres sur les siennes, par exemple. Durant ce court échange, les deux êtres virent un autre arriver.

-_Va-t'en, Algrim_ ! marmonna Malekith contre les lèvres de Frigga, avant de reprendre son affaire, capturant à nouveau les pétales servant de lèvres à la fleur épîneuse qu'il tenait collée à lui.

La phrase en langue elfique fit frissonner la reine guerrière dans les bras de son homologue. Quelle langue fascinante…et ces yeux, encore. Dans un effort qu'elle sentit être surasgardien, Frigga parvint à se décoller de cette bouche avide d'elle. Uniquement pour se retrouver à nouveau embrassée fiévreusement par celui qui était décrit comme le roi monstrueux le plus meurtrier des Neufs Mondes. En cet instant néanmoins, Frigga ne se soucia pas de la dangerosité de Malekith, qui paraissait être plus fougueux que dangereux, d'ailleurs.

Algrim, transformé en une créature bien plus haute et grande depuis qu'il avait laissé l'Ombre s'emparer de lui, regardait l'étrange scène se déroulant devant ses yeux remplis de soif des ténèbres. Son commandant embrassait une…femelle armée ? L'instant d'après, il ne put s'empêcher de détourner son regard. Pas qu'il était très pudique, mais quand son roi s'abaissait à un acte d'affection avec une étrangère, c'était vraiment qu'il y avait quelque chose. Algrim espéra juste que ce moment de faiblesse passerait vite ! Une femelle guerrière qui embrassait son roi, par les mille ombres de l'Ether, comment était-ce possible ?!

-Cessez cela, murmura Malekith entre deux baisers, reprenant à grande peine ses esprits plus vieux que l'Univers.

-Vous, cessez de m'embrasser ainsi ! protesta faiblement la reine, ses mains se posant rapidement sur la taille de l'elfe qui osait poser ses viles lèvres sur les siennes.

Des lèvres viles, et dangereuses, car elles la consumaient. Aucun homme n'avait eu le pouvoir de consumer son cœur jusqu'à le faire fondre, pourquoi cet ennemi y arriverait-il alors ?!

-Maudite créature de la Lumière ! Vous me fascinez tellement, entendit-elle après un nouveau baiser qui endommagea légèrement sa raison.

-La fascination est réciproque, Male…, articula-t-elle, avant d'interrompre sa phrase pour embrasser, encore, celui qui était supposé être son ennemi.

Malekith ne broncha même pas à l'étrange appellation que cette femme-là lui donnait. Il ne cilla même pas, préférant mille fois goûter davantage à ce fruit interdit qui appartenait à un autre, plutôt que de devoir rappeler à son ennemie qu'il haïssait lorsqu'on écorchait son nom, autant que si on essayait de toucher ses cheveux.

-_Mon commandant, amoureux et fasciné par cette créature de la Lumière…,_ marmonna Algrim dans sa forme améliorée et plus menaçante.

Malekith et Frigga ne lui jetèrent pas un regard, s'embrassant encore, et encore. Cette fascination se transformait lentement en passion. Ils en oublièrent même la raison qui avait fait leur rencontre. Même lorsque l'expression ahurie de Jane leur apparut, ils ne cessèrent pas leur affaire, n'ayant pas la force ou le courage de se quitter. La Lumière de l'un, tout comme l'Ombre de l'autre, les attiraient mutuellement.

Ils ne virent ni le regard choqué de Thor, ni la mine horrifiée d'Odin. Juste eux. Eux, et leurs yeux. Eux, et la fascination qui dévorait leur cœur, atteignait leur âme. Il n'y avait plus de guerre, ni de morts, ni de sang.

Juste _eux_.

* * *

**Ca n'a strictement aucune chance d'exister dans les films, je le sais, mais je voulais vraiment écrire quelque chose sur eux, avec ce petit thème improvisé. Considérez cela comme un avant-goût de ma prochaine fic à chapitres, car j'explorerais aussi la relation entre Malekith et Frigga!**

**(et oui, j'assume le fait d'être folle ^^)**

**Les commentaires sont vraiment les bienvenus, même si vous me traitez de folle (ce que je comprendrais :p) Merci de m'avoir lu!  
**


End file.
